A New Life
by Kate17
Summary: Prue und Jack leben noch, es passiert etwas was Tess und Claires Leben verändert


**A New Life**

Autor: ClaireTess

Raiting: ca. 13 Jahre, müsst ihr aber selbst entscheiden

Pairing: irgendwie alle, aber hauptsächlich Nick und Tess glaub ich, aber wie gesagt die anderen kommen auch vor

Infos: Prue und Jake leben noch, Tess ist 17 Jahre, Claire 20 Jahre, der Epilog beginnt vor 17 Jahren

**EPILOG**

Vor 17 Jahren:

Prue liegt im Krankenhaus.

Arzt: „Es tut mir leid, aber sie hat es nicht geschafft"

Prue beginnt bitterlich zu weinen und Jake nimmt sie in die Arme, aber ihm fällt es sichtlich schwer nicht auch zu weinen, die beiden haben gerade ihre 1 Woche alte Tochter verloren.

Der Arzt geht raus und zur Krankenschwester

Arzt: „Ruth wieso musstest du das machen?"

Ruth: „Sei doch froh das ich deiner Frau nichts sage" lächelt bösartig und geht zur Babystation und nimmt das kleine Mädchen aus dem Bett und geht.

Prue sieht in diesem Augenblick beim Fenster (ich hoffe ihr wisst was ich meine) ihres Zimmers hinaus und wundert sich, es gab doch keinen Baby das so klein war wie ihres oder doch?

1 Monat später:

Prue war schon wieder zurück auf Drover's Run und Prue und Jake schafften durch Claire langsam über den Verlust ihrer 2 Tochter hinweg zukommen. Da kam auf einmal Ruth mit der 1 Monat alten Tess und behauptete, dass es das Kind von Jake sei. Er beteuerte diese Frau nicht zu kennen, doch der Vaterschaftstest ergab, dass er der Vater war. Er gab Ruth zu verstehen das egal wie er der Vater des Mädchens geworden war, er Prue niemals verlassen würde. Daraufhin zog Ruth mit Tess in die Stadt.

**Kapitel 1**

17 Jahre später:

Tess: „Bitte las das, tu das nicht." Er versuchte weiter sie auszuziehen. Tess schaffte es endlich zu entkommen, sie lief zu ihrer Mutter und erzählte ihr was passiert war.

Ruth: „ Du machst dich an meinen Freund ran, dass hätte ich nie von dir gedacht."

Tess: „Aber Mum …"

Ruth: „Du hast mich noch dazu seit 2 Jahren hintergangen, gehst einfach am Abend in die Landwirtschaftsschule und das Geld was du am Wochenende verdienst gibst du für Reitstunden aus."

Tess: „Das ist aber das einzige was mich interessiert, denkst du mich interessiert die Hotelfachschule? Und Pferde sind super, ich kann nicht verstehen was du gegen sie hast."

Ruth: „Du bist wie deine Mutter" Tess schaut sie entsetzt an, sie hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Ruth wollte sie wieder schlagen, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte. Doch dieses mal reagierte Tess schnell, sie schnappte ihre Tasche und lief davon, sie lief zum Bus und kaufte sich ein Ticket nach Gungallen. Auf der Fahrt dachte sie über die Worte von Ruth nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es bedeuten musste, dass sie nicht ihre Mutter war.

Als sie in Gungallen war suchte sie jemanden, der sie nach Drover's Run fuhr, sie wusste nicht wie der Hof aussah, ihre Mutter hatte ihr jeden Kontakt mit ihrem Vater verboten. Bob, der Postbote, bot sich an sie zum Hof zu fahren. Nach 2 stündiger Fahrt kam sie endlich an. Sie bedankte sich bei Bob und lief zum Haus, wo sie vorsichtig anklopfte. Tess hatte Angst, was wenn ihr Vater sie nicht wollte?

Eine schwarzhaarige Frau öffnet die Tür.

Prue: „Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Tess: „Ich bin Tess, die Tochter von Jake McLeod, ist er hier?" sie ist den Tränen nahe.

Prue: „Nein, mein Mann ist mit Claire bei einem Turnier" geht mit Tess rein „Was ist den passiert? Du schaust so ängstlich aus"

Tess spürte eine Vertraut zu dieser Frau, so was hatte sie noch nie gespürt, langsam und unter Tränen erzählte sie was passiert war. Prue war geschockt, doch durch den Satz den Ruth zu Tess gesagt hatte, bevor Tess weggerannt ist, erinnerte sie sicher wieder an die Zeit vor 17 Jahren, war es möglich das Tess …?

**Kapitel 2**

Da Tess einige Schürfwunden hatte und ihr leicht schwindlig war fuhr Prue mit ihr ins Krankenhaus, dort wurde Tess untersucht. Es kam heraus das Tess eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung hatte. Prue war nun alleine mit Tess und schaute sie liebevoll an, aber es bedrückte sie nicht zu wissen ob ihr Verdacht richtig war oder nicht.

Tess: „Was bedrückt dich?"

Prue erzählte ihr was vor 17 Jahren passiert war und das ihr Verdacht ist, das sie, Tess, ihre Tochter sein könnte. Nachdem Prue es Tess erzählt hat kommt ein Arzt rein und fragt ob alles OK wäre. Tess meint ja, bittet ihn aber einen Mutterschaftstest zumachen. Er schaut sie verwundert an, lässt aber einen durchführen.

Es wird ihnen gesagt, dass sie das Ergebnis am nächsten Tag erfahren.

Tess: „Was wenn er negativ ausfällt?", Tess hofft wirklich dass das Ergebnis positiv ausfallen würde, da sie das erste Mal fühlt das sich jemand um sie sorgt.

Prue: „Dann werde ich trotzdem eine Mutter für dich sein und du wirst deine Schwester auch bald kennen lernen."

Am nächsten Tag war es dann soweit, der Arzt brachte das Ergebnis. Er öffnete langsam den Brief und schaute ihn dann verwundert an.

Arzt: „Positiv" zu Pure „Sie sind die Mutter." Er gibt ihr den Brief und geht dann raus.

Prue umarmt Tess

Prue: „Wie konnte sie das machen?"

Tess: „Mum aber dann wusste doch der Arzt davon"

Prue: „Er sagte doch du wärst tot" ihr rinnen Tränen über die Wange

Tess: „Ich bin aber hier" Prue schaut ihre kleine Tochter lieb an

Prue: „Ja und das ist auch schön"

Mittlerweile war auch Jake mit Claire im Krankenhaus angekommen, er hatte die Notiz von Prue gelesen, dass sie mit Tess ins Krankenhaus gefahren ist und so ist Jake sofort mit Claire auch ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Die beiden stürmen regelrecht in das Zimmer und Jake stutzt, er hatte nie damit gerechnet Prue und Tess mal so zu sehen.

Tess: „Hy Dad, hy große Schwester"

Claire: „Woher weist du …?" wird von Prue unterbrochen

Prue: „Von mir und wir sollten Tess jetzt schlafen lassen." Lächelt Tess an „Gute Nach meine Kleine, wir holen dich dann morgen ab" alle 3 gehen aus dem Zimmer. Draußen schaut Jake Prue verwundert an.

Jake: „ Prue …" wird von ihr unterbrochen

Prue: „Ich hätte dir damals glauben müssen, ich weiß nicht wie ich das nicht merken konnte" hat Tränen in den Augen.

Jake: „Was meinst du?" Prue gibt ihm den Brief

Jake: „Aber der Arzt…"

Prue: „Er hat uns angelogen, sie hat mir 17 Jahre mit meiner jüngsten Tochter gestohlen und ihr dann noch das alles angetan. Jake frag jetzt nicht sie muss es dir selbst erzählen"

Claire: „Heißt das, Tess ist meine echte Schwester und ich lerne sie erst jetzt kennen?" Prue nickt nur.

**Kapitel 3**

Am nächsten Tag

Arzt: „Mrs. McLeod sie schonen sich jetzt aber eine Woche."

Tess: „Ja ja, kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Arzt: „Ja" sie geht raus zu Claire, Jake und Prue.

Tess: „Können wir jetzt nach Hause?"

Jake: „Wir müssen vorher noch was erledigen." Prue lächelt Claire und Tess an.

Sie gehen zum Chinesen.

Jake: „Ihr könnt euch bestellen was ihr wollt" lächelt seine zwei Töchter am.

Tess: „Dad das ist aber nicht nötig."

Jake: „Heute könnt ihr euch aussuchen was ihr essen wollt."

Nach dem Essen:

Tess: „Danke Dad, dass war köstlich"

Claire: „Ja das war es"

Die vier fahren nach Hause, auf Drover's Run angekommen:

Prue: „Tess du wirst vorübergehend bei Claire im Zimmer schlafen bis wir dein Zimmer fertig haben"

Jake fährt nach Melbourne und holt die Sachen von Tess, er sagt zu Ruth die protestieren will und Tess zurückholen möchte, dass sie froh sein kann, dass sie keine Anzeige erstatten und kommt dann mit den Sachen von Tess zurück nach Drover's Run.

Claire und Tess sind in Claires Zimmer und reden.

Tess: „Kannst du mir die Sachen beibringen die hier wichtig sind? Ich glaube nicht das ich hier das was ich in der Landwirtschaftsschule gelernt habe anwenden kann"

Claire: „Einiges davon kannst du sicher verwenden und den Rest kann ich dir beibringen, ich hatte zu schlechte Noten für die Landwirtschaftsschule."

Tess: „Wir haben ja jetzt Ferien, wenn du willst kann ich mit dir lernen, auch was wir bis jetzt gelernt haben und dann sind wir zusammen noch ein halbes Jahr in der Abschlussklasse."

Claire: „Das wäre super, aber geht das überhaupt?"

Tess: „Sicher geht das, du musst nur einen Test ablegen über den Stoff den wir bis jetzt gelernt haben."

Claire: „Aber kostet das nicht was?"

Tess: „Die Schule nicht, wir müssten uns nur eine kleine Wohnung in der Nähe suchen."

Claire: „Das wäre genial, dann hätten wir den selben Abschluss."

Tess: „Nicht ganz, ich habe vor 4 Tagen die Hotelfachschule abgeschlossen."

Claire: „Wusste Ruth davon?"

Tess: „Nein, ich hatte schon seit längerem vor abzuhauen, wollte aber einen Abschluss haben, den hatte ich als das passiert ist." Stockt

Claire: „Was passiert ist?" Tess erzählt nun auch Claire was passiert ist.

Claire: „So ein Mistkerl, ich könnte die beiden …" wird von Tess unterbrochen

Tess: „Beruhig dich, ich bin ja jetzt hier" lächelt

Claire: „Ja und das ist schön" die beiden umarmen sich

**Kapitel 4**

Am nächsten Morgen

Claire und Tess kommen zum Tisch, Jake und Prue haben schon das Frühstück hergerichtet.

Claire und Tess: „Guten Morgen"

Jake und Prue: „Morgen ihr beiden"

Claire: „Ähm, Mum, Dad, ich hätte eine Frage"

Pure: „Was ist Claire?"

Claire: „Also Tess fehlt ja nur noch ein halbes Jahr bei der Landwirtschaftsschule und ich" wird von Prue unterbrochen

Prue: „Und jetzt willst du die Schule auch machen? Claire du müsstest doch sicher vom Anfang beginnen"

Tess: „Ich würde mit ihr die 4 Wochen, wo noch Ferien sind lernen und wenn sie die  
Aufnahmeprüfung schafft, kann sie in meine Klasse."

Jake: „Wenn ihr unbedingt wollt, kann ich vielleicht die Nummer der Schule haben?" Tess gibt ihm die Nummer.

Jake ruft an und kommt zurück

Jake: „Es geht du machst 2 Tage vor dem Semesterbeginn über den Gesamtstoff der letzten 2 Jahre einen Test Claire, du hast ja die Schulbeste als Nachhilfelehrerin" Tess wird rot und Jake spricht weiter „Ihr müsst euch aber selbst für eine Wohnung dort umschauen, Claire bist du dir auch sicher das du ein halbes Jahr ohne reiten auskommst?"

Tess: „Müssen wir doch gar nicht" grinst „der Reitstall ist sehr nah bei der Schule"

Prue: „Das war ja klar"

Tess: „Es ist nur ein anderer Reitstil, was anderes in der Nähe, was ich mir leisten konnte hab ich nicht gefunden."

Claire: „Ach das werde ich schon schaffen"

**Kapitel 5**

2 Tage später hatten Tess und Claire die perfekte Wohnung gefunden, die sehr nah bei der Schule ist und auch nicht zu teuer kommt. Tess rief sofort den Vermieter an und mietet die Wohnung für die Zeit, die sie in Melbourne verbringen würden.

Am Vormittag sowie am Nachmittag halfen Claire und Tess bei der Arbeit auf der Farm, am Abend lernte Tess mit Claire. So vergingen 3 Wochen und Prue machte mit ihren Töchtern noch ein Picknick bevor die beiden wegfahren würden. Die drei hatten jede Menge Spaß. Am nächsten Tag verluden Claire und Tess ihre Taschen.

Prue: „Habt ihr auch alles mit?"

Claire und Tess: „Ja Mum"

Prue mit Tränen in den Augen: „ Ich werde euch vermissen, passt gut auf euch auf."

Tess: „Wir werden dich auch vermissen Mum" umarmt sie

Claire: „Und ich pass schon auf meine kleine Schwester auf" Claire und Tess lachen

Jake nimmt seine beiden Töchter in die Arme

Jake: „Viel Spaß und ihr könnt immer anrufen wenn etwas ist."

Claire: „Werden wir" beide steigen ein und fahren los.

Einen Tag später hat Claire die Aufnahmsprüfung, die sie ausgezeichnet besteht, so kann sie mit Tess in eine Klasse gehen.

**Kapitel 6**

Von Montag bis Freitag gingen die beiden in die Schule und lernten am Abend zusammen, wobei das Lernen manchmal auch in einer Kissenschlacht endete.

2 Wochen nachdem Tess und Claire von Drover's Run weggefahren waren, ruft Jake die beiden an um ihnen mitzuteilen das beide ab jetzt am Wochenende einen Tag ausreiten und am anderen Tag eine Reitstunde nehmen konnten.

Nun sieht Claire auch mit welchem Eifer Tess and Reitstunden geht und Tess steckt Claire mit diesem Eifer an. Umso mehr Zeit die Schwestern miteinander verbringen umso unzertrennlicher werden sie.

So vergehen die Monate und es waren nur noch 4 Wochen Schule.

2 Tage nach dem Schulabschluss sollte am Reiterhof ein kleines Vielseitigkeitstunier stattfinden, doch Tess will nicht springen, da sie Höhenangst hat. Doch Claire signiert ihre Schwester so lange bis Tess endlich über das Hindernis springt und auf einmal ist ihre Höhenangst wie weggeblasen.

Claire telefonierte 2 Wochen vor dem Schulabschluss noch mit ihren Eltern, beide wollten kommen, da sie Meg, der Haushälterin, für die Zeit wo sie nicht da waren, die Aufsicht auf Drover's Run überlassen konnten.

**Kapitel 7**

Am Tag vom Zeugnis und Zertifikat für die besten Schüler sind alle Eltern der Schüler anwesend auch Prue und Jake, sie sind überglücklich das Tess und Claire lauter Einser haben und gehen am Abend mit den beiden Essen, alle vier sind sehr glücklich.

2 Tage später ist endlich das Vielseitigkeits- Turnier. Tess ist am Ende total überrascht den 1 Platz erreicht zu haben, sie hatte wirklich ihre große Schwester „geschlagen".

Claire: „Tess, wie hast du das gemacht?" damit hatte keiner der McLeods gerechnet auch wenn Claire nur knapp den 1 Platz verpasst hatte, dennoch freuten sich alle sehr, dass Tess gewonnen hat.

Als sie wieder auf Drover's Run zurückkommen gibt es sehr viel zu tun und die beiden Schwestern gehen mit viel Energie und Spaß daran.

4 Monate später, 1 Monat vor Tess 18 Geburtstag, gab es ein großes Ereignis, die McLeods wollten mit den Ryans auf Killarney Abendessen.

**Kapitel 8**

Als Jake, Prue, Claire und Tess um 7 Uhr auf Killarney ankommen war noch alles ganz schön, doch das sollte sich beim Abendessen ändern.

Alex und Claire albern die ganze Zeit herum. Während Nick die ganze Zeit Tess ansieht und Tess immer wenn sich ihre Blicke treffen rot wird. Harry und Jake werfen sich viel versprechende Blicke zu. Liz, die das alles merkt, hat das Gefühl das stoppen zu müssen, sie hat das Gefühl Nick vor Tess beschützen zu müssen, sie war sich sicher das Tess nicht die Richtige für ihn war.

Liz: „Vermisst du nicht deine Mutter Tess?"

Tess schaut Liz verwirrt an: „Meine Mutter ist doch eh hier" sie schaut fragend zu Prue

Liz: „Du musst doch Ruth als Mutter angesehen haben."

Tess rinnen Tränen über die Wange

Tess: „Sie haben überhaupt keine Ahnung" sie steht auf und rennt davon.

Prue: „Tess!", sie will aufstehen, doch Jake hält sie auf und deutet auf Nick, der Tess so gut er kann nachläuft.

Harry und Jake gehen rein.

Harry: „Wir sollten unsere Pläne etwas ändern"

Jake: „Ja, Claire und Alex, sowie Tess und Nick"

Harry: „Ja, dann haben wir beide Farmen und vielleicht auch bald Wilgul."

Jake: „Aber diesmal kein Wort zu den Kindern."

Harry: „Ja"

Währenddessen ist Nick bei Tess angekommen, er setzt sich neben sie, sie merkt nicht wer sich neben sie setzt, so weint sie sich bei ihm aus.

Tess: „Wie kann sie das sagen, ich dachte zwar bis vor einen knappen Jahr noch das Ruth meinen Mutter ist, sie hat mich aber nie so behandelt, sie hat begonnen mich zu schlagen als ich 7 Jahre alt war, ich war immer an allem Schuld, sie hat mir verboten zu reiten und in die Landwirtschaftsschule zu gehen, aber das habe ich trotzdem gemacht und dann wollte mich ihr Freund vergewaltigen und ich war schuld" wird weiß „vielleicht bin ich ja wirklich Schuld"

Nick ist geschockt so was zu hören und streicht ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Nick: „Du bist nicht schuld, ich könnte dieses Schwein …"

Tess realisiert erst jetzt das Nick neben ihr saß, sie kannte ihn erst seit ein paar Stunden und hatte ihn alles anvertraut, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich jetzt leichter, es wurde immer leichter über das Vergangene zu sprechen.

Nick sah, dass es Tess wieder besser ging.

Nick: „Wollen wir zu den anderen zurückgehen?" Tess nickt nur und beide stehen auf und gehen zurück. Die anderen warten im Wohnzimmer auf die beiden. Als Tess und Nick zu den anderen gehen bemerkt Tess das Nick hingt, sie traut sich aber nicht ihn darauf anzusprechen. Als sie bei den anderen ankommen nimm Tess ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und erzählt nun auch den anderen was in ihrer Vergangenheit passt ist, dabei legt Nick ihr beschützend den Arm um die Schulter.

Liz: „Es tut mir Leid, das habe ich nicht gewusst"

**Kapitel 9**

1 Monat später ist Tess's Geburtstagsparty.

Während der Party treffen sich immer wieder Tess und Nicks Blicke, Nick nimmt schließlich seinen ganzen Mut zusammen.

Nick: „Darf ich bitten?"

Tess: „Ja gerne." Es spielt gerade einen langsamen Tanz und legt schüchtern ihren Kopf auf Nicks Schulter, beide genießen die Nähe.

Claire und Alex tanzen auch miteinander und Alex küsst Claire vorsichtig. Claire lächelt Alex schüchtern an und deutet auf Nick und Tess.

Claire: „Sind die beiden nicht süß?" Alex grinst und geht zu den beiden rüber.

Alex: „Darf ich nun um einen Tanz mit dem Geburtstagskind bitten?" Alex erntet für diese Frage von Nick einen bösen Blick.

Tess stottert: „Ähm, dass ist jetzt nicht so gut" Da hört der Song schon auf und Tess soll nun die Geschenke öffnen. Nachdem sie damit fertig ist und bei allen bedankt hat, kommt Nick auf sie zu.

Nick: „Tess darf ich dich kurz entführen?" Tess nickt und zusammen gehen sie Hand in Hand raus.

Draußen angekommen, gehen die beiden ein Stück, dann setzen sie sich ins Gras. Tess schaut Nick fragend an.

Nick: „Ich wollte dir dein Geburtstagsgeschenk persönlich geben." Nimmt eine Kette mit einem öffbaren Herzanhänger heraus „Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit" gibt sie Tess.

Tess öffnet den Anhänger, es ist ein Bild von Nick drinnen.

Tess: „Oh Nick, es ist wundervoll." Nick strahlt

Tess: „Könntest du sie mir rauf geben?" Er gibt sie ihr rauf.

Tess: „Nick ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen."

Nick: „Sicher wieso ich humple" Tess nickt.

Nick: „ Vor ca. 4 Jahren hatte ich einen Rodeounfall, Alex hat mich überredet ohne Schutz auf den wilden Bullen zusteigen, ich bin heruntergefallen und er hat mich erwischt." Tess sieht in bestürzt an

Nick: „ Seit dem kann ich nicht mehr reiten, wenn du jetzt lieber nicht mit mir …" wird von Tess mit einen langen Kuss unterbrochen.

Tess: „Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, nur mit dir, ich habe mich glaube ich schon beim ersten Blick in dich verliebt."

Nick strahlt: „Wirklich?" Tess nickt und die beiden küssen sich lange. Nach einiger Zeit schlafen sie ein, Nick hält seine Tess im Arm.

**Kapitel 10**

Ein halbes Jahr verging und Nick und Tess sowie Alex und Claire trafen sich regelmäßig. Doch nun musste Nick aufs College nach Melbourne, Tess versprach ihn so oft wie möglich zu besuchen. Am Tag des Abschieds fiel es beiden schwer von einander los zu lassen.

2 Monate vergingen bis Tess endlich Zeit hatte ein Wochenende nach Melbourne zu fahren. Nick und Tess kuschelten die ganze Nacht, da sie sich geeinigt hatten, dass das Erste Mail; beide sind noch „Jungfrau" etwas ganz besonderes werden sollte.

Zur selben Zeit auf Drover's Prue und Jake verbrachten einen Abend zusammen beim Chinesen, es tat ihnen sehr gut wieder Mal etwas alleine zu unternehmen. Sie liebten sich noch immer so wie am ersten Tag, Prue musste lächeln, sie hatte niemals gedacht das sie sich so sehr am Land einleben könnte, das sie es sich nirgends wo vorstellen könnte wo es schöner sein sollte, schon gar nicht in der Stadt.

Auf Drover's erlebten in dieser Zeit Claire und Alex ihr erstes Mal, es war voller Liebe und Leidenschaft aber auch Romantik, Alex hatte es wirklich in kürzester Zeit geschafft in Claires Zimmer Kerzen aufzustellen und Blüten zu verteilen. Nachher schliefen sie glücklich nebeneinander ein.

So vergingen 1 Jahr und 4 Monate. Nick kam genau zu Tess 20 Geburtstag wieder zurück. Er bereitet ein Picknick für draußen vor. Am Abend bringt er Tess zum Picknickplatz am See, er hat alles romantisch hergerichtet und Tess kommt aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Schließlich beginnen die beiden sich zu küssen und langsam auszuziehen.

Nick: „Magst du ein Bad?"

Tess: „Vielleicht später, jetzt ist alles so perfekt."

Und so erleben die beiden ihr Erstes Mal miteinander.

Währenddessen auf Drover's Run

Alex: „Claire ich muss dich was fragen"

Claire: „Alex was ist?" schaut ihn besorgt an

Alex: „Claire wir kennen uns jetzt schon so lange und du bist die Liebe meines Lebens" ist sich unsicher fragt aber schließlich „Claire Pruedence McLeod willst du meine Frau werden?"

Claire ist den Tränen nahe: „Ja, Alex ich will deine Frau werden" er steckt ihr behutsam den Ring auf den Finger, beide sind glücklich.

Als Tess und Nick am Morgen zurückkommen erfahren sie von Claire und Alex, dass sich die Beiden verlobt haben. Als die Brüder gegangen sind erzählt Tess Claire alles vom gestrigen Abend und danach Claire Tess alles von ihrem gestrigen Abend, die Beiden bemerken gar nicht, dass ihre Mutter zuhört und mit einem Lächeln rausgeht.

**Kapitel 11**

Mittlerweile sind 3 Monate vergangen und Nick konnte auch wieder reiten. Claire und Alex sind auch schon verheiratet. Heute findet ein Rodeo statt, an dem Alex teilnimmt, was Claire eigentlich nicht so recht ist. Tess und Nick gehen auch hin.

Alle 4 sind beim Rodeo und Claire und Tess holen die Getränke während Nick und Alex miteinander reden.

Alex: „Meine Claire kann Stolz sein weil ich bei so was mitmache und ich kann ihr auch was bieten weil ich eine Farm ganz alleine führen könnte, was man von dir nicht behaupten kann."

Das trifft Nick hart, er hatte doch erst vor kurzem Willgul gekauft und hergerichtet, er wollte doch Tess heute am Abend alles zeigen und sie fragen ob sie seine Frau werden wollte, aber was wenn Alex Recht hatte.

Alex, der sah das Nick überlegte, sagte: „Zeig ihr doch, dass sie auf dich Stolz sein kann, reite auf den Bullen." Nick zögerte, doch setzte sich schließlich auf den Bullen, er wollte das Tess auf ihn Stolz ist. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit fällt er vom Bullen , in dem Moment wo Tess und Claire vom Getränke holen zurück kamen, als Tess es sah ließ sie die Getränkebecher fallen und lief zu Nick, nach kurzer Zeit kniet sie neben ihm.

Tess: „Nick" streicht leicht über seine Wange. Nick öffnet die Augen und ist etwas benommen.

Nick: „Tess"

Tess: „Ich bin hier Nick"

Nick: „Es tut mir Leid Tess"

Der Krankenwagen kommt und Tess darf mit Nick mitfahren. Claire ist mit Alex noch beim Rodeo.

Claire: „Alex was hast du gesagt?" Alex sagt ihr alles

Claire: „Alex du bist ein Idiot, ich bin nicht Stolz auf dich, ich habe Angst, dass etwas passiert und Tess ist es egal was Nick ihr bieten kann, für sie ist es das Wichtigste, dass er bei ihr ist und so geht es mir mit dir" atmet tief durch „Gut wir müssen es jetzt unseren Eltern sagen."

Fahren zu den Eltern und erzählen ihnen was passiert ist. Darauf hin fahren alle ins Krankenhaus.

**Kapitel 12**

Im Krankenhaus wird Nick gerade untersucht, Tess wartet im Wartezimmer, als ihr übel wird und sie aufs Klo rennt. Am Rückweg fällt sie fast um, dass bemerkt der Arzt der gerade Nick untersucht hat, er hat eine Vermutung und geht mit ihr ins Untersuchungszimmer, wo eine Ultraschalluntersuchung machen kann, dort legt sich Tess aufs Bett.

Arzt: „Miss McLeod, ich hätte zwar Schweigepflicht aber man sieht ja wie nah sie beide sich sind. Mr. Ryan hat nur eine gebrochene Hand und ein paar Schürfwunden.

Tess atmet erleichtert auf.

Arzt: „Und bei Ihnen mache ich jetzt eine Ultraschalluntersuchung"

Tess schaut verwirrt und der Arzt beginnt mit der Untersuchung.

Arzt: „Ich darf ihnen gratulieren, sie sind im 3 Monat also in der 12 Woche schwanger."

Tess schaut verwundert.

Arzt: „Sie wollen jetzt sicher zu ihren Freund." Tess nickt nur und der Arzt bringt sie zu Nick.

Arzt: „So sie können dann gehen, aber jetzt 6 Wochen keine Arbeiten Mr. Ryan, sie hatten wirklich viel Glück."

Die beiden gehen aus dem Krankenhaus, wo sie auf die anderen stoßen.

Liz: „Oh Nick, wie geht es dir?"

Nick: „Eh gut"

Prue sieht, dass irgendwas nicht mit Tess stimmt und nimmt sie zur Seite.

Prue: „Tess was hast du?"

Tess: „Ich bin schwanger"

Prue: „Das ist doch schön, Nick wird sich freuen" nachdem geht es ihr wieder besser. Währenddessen hat Nick Jake gebeten ihn und Tess nach Willgul zu bringen. Das macht Jake auch.

**Kapitel 13**

Als Jake von Willgul weg ist, zeigt Nick Tess alles, bei der Weide bleibt Nick vor Tess stehen.

Nickt: „Tess du bist das Wunderbarste was mir in meinen Leben passiert ist, die Liebe meines Lebens, die mein Leben perfekt macht, die Frau die ich heiraten will und mit der ich Kinder haben will. Kniet sich vor sie nieder und holt eine kleine Box raus, in der ein Diamantring ist.

„Teresa Charlotte McLeod willst du meine Frau werden?"

Tess rinnen Tränen über die Wange „Oh Nick, ja ich will"

Er schiebt ihr den Ring rauf und lächelt sie verliebt an.

Nick: „Jetzt haben wir unsere eigene Farm, sind verlobt und bald verheiratet, jetzt fehlt nur noch …" Nick wird von Tess unterbrochen

Tess: „Nick ich wollte dir jetzt auch was sagen, ich bin schwanger in der 12. Woche" Nick nimmt sie in seine Arme und dreht sich mit ihr.

Nick „Wow 3 Monate unser erstes Mal war ja sehr fruchtbar" strahlt Tess an und diese zeigt ihm die Ultraschallbilder.

**Kapitel 14**

Es ist 1 Monat vergangen und Nick und Tess sind verheiratet- Es ist Abend und es findet ein Familienessen auf Killarney statt, Tess und Nick kommen von einer Ultraschalluntersuchung.

Prue „Da seid ihr ja endlich" lächelt die beiden an.

Tess „Sorry das wir zu spät kommen."

Harry „Ach ist schon gut, ihr seid ja frisch verheiratet."

So beginnt das Familienessen.

Nach dem alle fertig gegessen haben beginnt Nick etwas zu sagen.

Nick „Tess und ich müssen euch 2 wichtige Dinge sagen, 1. Wilgul wurde auf Biologische Landwirtschaft umgestellt und 2." Strahlt Tess an und Tess spricht weiter.

Tess „Ich bin schwanger, Nick und ich werden Eltern."

Alle bis auf Prue schauen die Beiden verblüfft an. Claire steht als erste auf und umarmt Tess.

Claire „Herzliche Gratulation ihr Beiden" Nun gratulieren auch die Anderen.

Jake flüstert zu Prue „Du wusstest es oder?" Prue nickt.

Harry „Im wievielten Monat bist du Tess?"

Tess: „Im 4 Monat"

Liz „Wow, da hab ihr es uns ja lange verschwiegen"

Tess „Wir wussten es auch erst seit einem Monat"

Liz „Ich freu mich für euch" mittlerweile verstand sich Liz auch schon sehr gut mit Tess.

**Kapitel 15**

2 Monate später gab es eine weitere gute Neuigkeit und diesmal von Claire. Alex und sie würden in 8 Monaten auch Eltern werden. So beschlossen Harry, Jake, Prue und Liz zusammen auf Killarney zu wohnen, so das Claire und Alex auch ihre Ruhe haben konnten.

Diesen Abend verbrachten Claire, Tess, Prue und Liz auf Drover's Run. Alex, Nick, Jake und Harry auf Killarney.

Auf Drover's Run:

Prue " Ihr werdet jetzt beide eine eigene Familie gründen" hat Tränen in den Augen.

Tess: „Ja und wir sind dann eine wirklich große Familie" alle lachen.

Währendessen auf Killarney:

Harry „Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht, jetzt werdet ihr beide Väter"

Alex „ Ja und ich bin total glücklich"

Nick „Ich auch"

Jake „Passt aber gut auf meine 2 Töchter auf, die Beiden können extrem stur sein."

Nick „Das habe ich bei Tess schon gemerkt, sie will sich überhaupt nicht schonen"

Jake „Das erinnert mich voll und ganz an Prue"

Die Stunden auf den beiden Farmen vergehen wie im Flug. Spät am Abend fahren die Männer von Killarney nach Drover's Run.

Während die Männer sich auf den Weg nach Drover's Run befinden haben Liz, Prue, Claire und Tess noch jede Menge Spaß.

Tess „Oh"

Prue „Tess was ist?"

Tess "Sie bewegt sich" Tess lächelt und alle fühlen wie sich die Kleine bewegt.

Liz „Ein schönes Gefühl" lächelt Tess an „ich dachte ihr wisst nicht ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge wird"

Tess „Wissen wir auch nicht, ich habe nur so ein Gefühl das es ein Mädchen wird."

Alex, Nick, Harry und Jake sind mittlerweile angekommen und gehen zu ihren Frauen. So bleiben auf Drover's Run nur noch Claire und Alex, die glücklich in ihr Zimmer gehen.

Nach einiger Zeit kommen Nick und Tess auf Wilgul an und gehen glücklich ins Haus. Drinnen bleibt Tess stehen.

Nick „Tess was ist?"

Tess „sie bewegt sich wieder" lächelt Nick an.

Nick kommt zu Tess und legt die Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Nick „Das fühlt sich wunderbar an"

**Kapitel 16**

2 Monate später auf Wilgul:

Nick „Tess, du sollst dich schonen"

Tess „Nick, ich bin nicht krank sondern schwanger, ich überanstrenge mich ja auch nicht und jetzt las mich aufsteigen" Nick geht zur Seite

Nick „Ich will nur nicht das dir oder unserem Kind was passiert und der Arzt sagte doch du sollst dich schonen, Tess ich will nicht das du wieder umkippst."

Tess steigt auf Oskar auf.

Tess „Nick es wird schon nichts passieren"

Nick schaut sie ängstlich an als Tess weiß wird

Tess „Gut du hast gewonnen" greift leicht nach seiner Hand

Nick „Tess was hast du?" hilft ihr von Oskar runter

Tess „Mir ist so schwindlig"

Nick „Tess, wir fahren zum Arzt" Tess nickt leicht

Auf der Hälfte des Wegs:

Tess „Oh nein, nicht auch noch das"

Nick „Was hast du?"

Tess „Die Fruchtblase ist geplatzt" nachdem sie es gesagt hat wird sie unmächtig

Nick fährt schneller und ruft Prue an, er sagt ihr was passiert ist.

**Kapitel 17**

Im Krankenhaus:

Arzt „Beruhigen Sie sich Mr. Ryan, wir werden ihre Frau jetzt untersuchen. Geht in das Zimmer wo Tess untersucht wird.

Prue hat alle verständigt und so treffen nun Alex, Claire, Liz, Harry, Jake und Prue im Krankenhaus ein.

Prue „Wie geht es ihr?"

Nick „Ich weis es nicht, sie untersuchen sie noch"

In dem Moment kommt der Arzt

Arzt „Sind sie die Angehörigen von Teresa McLeod-Ryan?"

Prue „Ja alle"

Arzt „Ihr geht es soweit gut, ihr Blutdruck ist etwas niedrig und deshalb wird sie so leicht ohnmächtig, dem Baby geht es gut, wir werden versuchen das Baby solange wie möglich drinnen zu lassen"

**Kapitel 18**

Prue geht zu ihrer Tochter.

Prue „Wie geht es dir meine Kleine?"

Tess „Ich weis nicht ich fühl mich so matt, wie geht es dem Baby?"

Prue „Es geht dem Baby gut, sie wollen versuchen es so lange wie möglich drinnen zu lassen"

Tess weint leicht „Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen, wie konnte ich bloß ihr leben gefährden"

Prue „Es wird alles gut werden, Liebling" nimmt sie in den Arm

Nick kommt rein

Nick „Wie geht es dir Schatz"

Tess „Gut….argh, nein bitte nicht"

Nick weis nicht was er tun soll, so holt Prue den Arzt, der hört Tess Bauch ab

Arzt „So ich glaube es kommt jetzt, atmen sie tief ein und aus Mrs. McLeod."

Tess ist jetzt schon seit ungefähr 7 Stunden in den Wehen, als sie es endlich schafft

Arzt „Ich darf ihnen gratulieren, es ist ein kleines Mädchen" übergibt Tess das Mädchen und geht raus zu den Anderen.

Draußen:

Arzt „Sie hat es geschafft, sie können dann alle zu ihr

Währenddessen:

Tess „Oh Nick sie ist wunderbar" Nick küsst sie auf die Stirn

Nick „Das hast du toll gemacht Tess"

Tess „Danke Nick" hat Tränen in den Augen

Nick „Sie ist ein Engel, genauso wie ihre Mutter"

Tess „Oh Nick" hat Tränen in den Augen

Nick „Wir sollten uns langsam einen Namen für sie überlegen"

Tess „Was hältst du von Louise Marion McLeod-Ryan?"

Nick „Hört sich gut an, die zweiten Namen unserer Geschwister." Küsst Tess ganz sanft.

**Kapitel 19**

Nun sind alle bei Tess.

Tess „Dürfen wir euch Louise Marion McLeod Ryan vorstellen"

Claire „Oh Tess" hat Tränen in den Augen

Prue: „Sie ist wundervoll"

Alex „Gut gemacht kleiner Bruder"

Liz „Sie ist wunderschön, darf ich sie mal halten"

Tess gibt ihr Louise vorsichtig und nach 1 Stunde hat jeder sie gehalten, da kommt der Arzt rein.

Arzt „Ich bitte sie nun alle zu gehen Mrs. McLeod-Ryan braucht jetzt Ruhe genauso wie das Baby."

Es gehen alle bis auf Nick

Arzt „Sie können bei ihrer Frau bleiben, wir werden ihnen ein Zusatzbett bringen, ein Bettchen für ihre Kleine haben wir ja schon gebracht" lächelt ihn an und geht dann. Ein paar Minuten später wird das Zusatzbett gebracht.

Nick „Jetzt sind wir eine richtige Familie"

Tess „Ja" küsst ihn sanft „Ich hab mir immer eine große Familie gewünscht" lächelt ihn an

Nick „Da hab ich ja einiges zu Arbeiten" Beide lachen und Nick legt Louise in ihr Bettchen

Tess „Willst du das Zusatzbett nicht Zusatzbett sein lassen und dich zu mir legen"

Nick lächelt sie an und kuschelt sich zu ihr

Tess „So mag ich das, dich so nah an mir zu haben" legt eine Hand auf ihn und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schläft dann ein.

**Kapitel 20**

6 Monate später:

Tess und Nick sind glückliche Eltern und Louise macht sich sehr gut.

Claire sollte ihr Kind in einer Woche kommen, aber da meinte das Baby es etwas anders sie schaute Alex gerade beim Training zu als bei ihr begannen die Wehen einzusetzen.

Claire: „Argh, Alex es kommt"

Alex „Jetzt?"

Claire „Nein zu Ostern, natürlich jetzt"

Alex steigt schnell ab und drückt Jack, der mit Prue gerade die beiden besuchen wollte das Pferd in die Hand

Alex „Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus"

Während der Fahrt

Alex „Claire geht es noch"

Claire nickt nur als schon die nächste Wehe kommt

Alex gast so das er nach einer halben Stunde das Krankenhaus erreicht hat und dort lies das Kleine auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten, Claire wurde sofort in den Kreissaal gebracht und nach 10 Minuten hatte sie eine gesunde Tochter geboren die sie Charlotte Pruedence nannte.

Als die anderen kamen konnten sie alle sofort zu Claire und alle bestaunten die Kleine.

**Prolog**

Mittlerweile waren 10 Jahre vergangen. Prue und Jack sind vor 5 Jahren bei einem Autounfall gestorben, als sie von Adelaide, wo sie ihren Hochzeitstag gefeiert haben, heimgefahren sind und von einem betrunkenen Autofahrer von der Straße abgedrängt worden sind und gegen einen Baum gefahren sind. Das war eine sehr schlimme Zeit für Tess und Claire, doch sie haben so stark zusammengehalten das sie nach nur 1 Monat einfach mit ihrem Alltag weiter machen konnte. Claire und Alex haben noch 3 Kinder bekommen. John (7 Jahre) und Marion und Micheal (beide 4 Jahre). Tess und Nick haben auch noch 3 Kinder bekommen Jenny und James (beide 8 Jahre) und Jake (4 Jahre) und Tess war wieder schwanger, sie und Nick würden in 4 Monaten noch ein Mädchen bekommen. Die ganze Familie traf sich jeden Sonntag zum Abendessen auf Drover's Run und beide sind mit ihren Familien sehr glücklich.

Seite 15 von 15


End file.
